


We're Alive

by Splatx



Series: Evan, also known as "This is a Bad Idea(TM) [7]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Life-Affirming Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: And then a pair of hands slammed into his shoulders, pinning him to the wall, and he almost had a heart attack. His head snapped up so hard the back of it smacked painfully into the door, and he gawped stupidly at Evan, hands loose at his sides as she kissed him hungrily. Her hands slipped down to clench at his shirt, and he jolted as she nipped at his lower lip; finally he dared to hesitantly participate, flicking his tongue out and licking along her lip.
Relationships: Lemuel Fike/Original Female Character(s), Lemuel Fike/Red Dead Redemption Online Protagonist
Series: Evan, also known as "This is a Bad Idea(TM) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876702
Kudos: 5





	We're Alive

Danny-Lee was dead, and they’d damn well come close to it.

Evan especially, and as they bolted on foot, ducking through the swamps to keep out of sight of the countless lawmen and revenue agents that pursued them (even Evan couldn’t take on that many), Lem couldn’t help but to keep checking over his shoulder, making sure she was there.

When he’d seen her go flying off her feet, he’d been sure he’d killed her.

  
  


Evan had a hide-house, and they fled for it.

It wasn’t much, little more than a shack, but it was hidden, had four walls and a roof, so once they were inside he allowed himself to slump against the door, drop his hands on his knees and gasp for breath.

He had a new-found appreciation for his horse.

And then a pair of hands slammed into his shoulders, pinning him to the wall, and he almost had a heart attack. His head snapped up so hard the back of it smacked painfully into the door, and he gawped stupidly at Evan, hands loose at his sides as she kissed him hungrily. Her hands slipped down to clench at his shirt, and he jolted as she nipped at his lower lip; finally he dared to hesitantly participate, flicking his tongue out and licking along her lip.

She _groaned_ , and dropped to her knees so hard he flinched, but she didn’t seem affected at all, instead grabbing his pants and pulling them open so roughly he heard more than saw the buttons go flying off to who-knows-where, grabbing his cock in her hand and grinning at his startled squeak of her name, rubbing the head that was starting to flush as he began to fill with interest, giving him two, dry strokes before spitting in her hand and stroking him again. He moaned, dropped his head back and began to thrust into her hand, and the sound he made was humiliating when she took him in her mouth without a word, reaching for her head to steady himself before thinking better of it, slapping his hands against the wall behind him.

He could feel her shaking even as her head bobbed up and down, tongue swirling around him messily - she wasn’t too experienced, it seemed, but god it was _her_ and it was _amazing_ \- grabbing his hand with her own trembling one, pulling it to rest on her messy hair, and he took it for the permission it was, tangling his fingers in it and _pulling._

The moan she gave, hand going between her legs to grind at the crease of her pants, went straight to his cock and he whimpered, thrusting rapidly, struggling to control himself. She grunted, eyes watering, but when he tried to slow she sped up the bobbing of her head, so he wrapped his fingers around her hair and tugged her down in time with his thrusts - it had hit him what she needed, she’d nearly died, they’d both nearly died and neither of them were _soft,_ were the type to lay down and kiss and croon and coddle - and each thrust punched a grunt out of her.

A sharp tug and she whined, slipped her hands inside her pants and he lost control when he saw her hand jerking, fingers thrusting inside her, hips bucking shallow, quickly, and spilled inside her mouth. Her green eyes went wide and she swallowed as her eyes rolled back even as her nose crinkled, her own hips rolling, bucking frantically into her hand that she yanked out of her pants to press against his hip to still him, yanking her head back and coughing.

“Sorry, sorry,” he gasped, but she just pulled him down and kissed him after spitting his cum on the floor, though he could still taste himself, her eyes still wild.


End file.
